Twisted Love
by qupid911
Summary: What started out sweet and innocent quickly changed to hate, betrayal, and pain. Nakita is the first generation earth dragon slayer that has joined Fairy Tail years after Zeref was defeated. Klaudeous is the laid back Aura mage that has an immense crush on her. One day the two team up on a mission that sheds a light on the dragon slayers dark past. WARNING! FUTURE SMUT, RAPE ABUSE
1. Chapter 1

I've been in this guild for about two years and it's not until this very moment I notice how quiet it is with Team Natsu. Ever since Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy and Erza left for the 100 year quest it's been rather quiet. Master Makarov had received a letter stating they should be returning soon. It'll be nice to see big bro Natsu and Happy after all this time. So far the hot summer days have brought in lots of quest with an equal amount of money. Lots of my guild mates have been running in and out on quest leaving the guild hall very empty today. I make my way to the request board and look over my options. There are a few bandit quests along with retrieving lost items. One quest in particular intrigues me. It reads _Dark Guild Tenebris. Reward $1200. _I reach for the flyer only to bump into another hand reaching for it. My eyes look to the mysterious person and immediately get captivated by stormy gray eyes.

"My bad, were you going to get that?" he ask in a semi deep voice. Wow his eyes are really beautiful like who has this good looking eyes?!

"Oh, heh, yeah thanks." I take the flyer and glance over it once more. "I could use some help. Taking on a dark guild isn't a walk in the park exactly."

"I'd be honored to help" the unnamed boy holds his hand out. "Klaudeous Roe. You can can me Klaud."

I take his hand, surprised that they're firm yet very smooth. "Nakita Myr. You can call me Naki"

Klaudeous leads me over to the bar where Mira hands us some drinks. We exchange information on our magic abilities. He tells me that he's an Aura mage. His power allows him to change the color of his aura to suit his battle needs. Red aura is a basic attack, while yellow creates a shield. Blue heals, white allows him to become invisible and orange lets him run at superhuman speed. Kladeous is an interesting mage indeed. When I tell him that I'm an earth dragon slayer, his eyes widen like a kid in a candy shop. I can't help but laugh at his fascinations. I tell him that I need to head home to get supplies before we go on said mission. We part ways when we leave the guild hall. At home my exceed, Shadow, greets me a hug.

"Naki you're back!" she flies over from her spot on the bed

I catch and hold her in my arms "Hey. I hope you're feeling up to a quest."

"Always! Where are we going? What's it about?" she flies around the house getting food and books to hand to me to pack.

"I'll tell you at the train station. Oh we have a partner. Klaudeous Roe."

Shadow stops flying to look at me."The that you've been eyeing from a distance? Oh my will the dragon finally make her move?"

I roll my eyes at her taunting and finish packing. When I first joined over two years ago, I first saw Roe from across the room. His stormy gray eyes, curly brown hair, and broad shoulders kept me up at night. Sadly, I never bothered to approach him and only admired him from afar. At the train station, Klaudeous has our train tickets and I immediately regret this mission. My face turns green as Shadow introduces herself to Klaud and briefly explain my motion sickness. Nodding in understandingly , he takes my hand and leads me tentatively onto the train when it arrives. I automatically lay in his lap the moment we sit down. A noticeable blush creeps ups his face making Shadow giggle.

* * *

The town of Hanna is warm, small and quaint yet very lively. Small markets are scattered here and there followed by houses and a farm. Children run and play in the streets. The mayor of the town meets us at the steps of city hall. His briefs us on how the dark guild lives in the forest and often comes to town to steal resources and food they desperately need to save for the winter. The guild, Tenebris, claims to be followers of Zeref and hope to resurrect him. Klaudeous proceeds to ask a series of questions that I tune out. I slowly walk to the edge of the town and smell a faint decay of wood. Placing my hand on a nearby tree I connect to the surrounding forest, seeing everything. After locating the guilds whereabouts, I return to my teammates side.

"I've found the guild. We should head out now while we have the element of surprise." the two men look at me in surprise."What?"

"How?!" They say in unison.

I roll my eyes "Not gonna explain but Klaud, we should seriously get going." He nods and follows me. I navigate us through the forest until we get to an abandoned, decaying church. I send some vines into the building so I can survey the inside. Klaudeous's aura turns white making him invisible. As he goes inside I make our fifteen mages. For a small guild they really have brought fear to the neighboring community. An expected explosion goes off and about 5 mages come flying out along with one panicked Klaudeous. I can barely form words as he picks me up, tossing me over his shoulder running away from the fight. Both fire and water get shot at us and his yellow aura projects around us. I create a giant tree golem to throw the surrounding trees as projectiles. Most of the attacking mages get scattered and swallowed by the earth in cages. One mage in particular is still hot on our tail. He touches my golem and it decays instantly. My eyes widen and I tell Klaud.  
"You can do an earth roar right?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Don't be mad, but I'm going to throw you in the air and you're going to roar and I'll incorporate one of my beams into it."  
"Wha-" He throws me in the air and Shadow catches me, flying me high as I unleash a devastating roar upon our enemy. My earth roar uproots trees, dirt, and rocks of all sizes and Klaud fires a beam straight through the debris. The mage goes flying and Shadow flies me closer so I can catch him in the a pile of dirt gently. Slowly, the earth brings the other captured mages to me and I bind them within a golem. We stroll back to town completely exhausted both physically and magically drained. The mayor calls the council to come pick up the Tenebris members, gives us our pay and bids us farewell.

* * *

Back home, Klaudeous invites me to his house for dinner which I gladly accept. He lives in the opposite direction of my house, in a more quieter area of Magnolia. His house is a grey-blue, one story home with lots of flowers and bushes in the front yard. Inside, we come into the living room that's covered in different books, neatly stacked on about three different bookshelves. I go to one of the shelves and scan the books. He has everything from works of fiction, to fantasy to historical books. Leaving the living room, I find Klaudeous in the kitchen working on a salad.  
"Hope you like salad. I'm a bit tired to make anything extravagant."  
"Of course. Trust me if I went home I wouldn't have eaten until morning." I laugh sheepishly watching him chop up tomatoes, cucumbers, carrots and some berries to toss in an overly large bowl. I swipe a discarded piece of cucumber and he chuckles. He grabs two forks, some vinaigrette and ushers me to the living room. Shadow is fast asleep on the love couch so I throw a blanket over her. We share the salad and make small talk about our families.  
"Tell me about your family Klaudeous. Surely you have exciting stories to tell."  
He sets his fork down, leaning back and stretching out on the couch across from me. "My father was a bank teller and my mother was a nurse. I am the third oldest of seven children. Four sisters and two brothers."  
I almost choke on a piece of carrot. "Seven kids?! Man I hope you guys didn't drive your parents crazy!"  
"No no, we were well behaved. However, my youngest brother, Leo, he was killed."  
"I'm so sorry. What happened?"  
His eyes go dark and his aura flares red briefly. "He was murdered. Killed in cold-blood then set a flame. Only half his body was preserved."  
An icy chill runs down my spine at the description. I have a brief flashback but shake it away. I put my hand on his leg. "I know how you feel. I know what it's like to lose someone."  
His hand covers mine as he flashes me a small smile. "What about you? Raised my a dragon"  
"Oh man. My mother was the best. Her name was Artemisia, Queen of the Earth dragons."  
"What? I'm in the presence of royalty! Such an honor Your Highness" he gives me a half hearted bow while sitting.  
"Stop" I laugh. "I'm hardly royalty. Just like the other dragon slayers she disappeared one day. Before she did we would always sing songs together. She taught me everything I know about nature, plants, trees and different types of metal"  
"Why metal?"  
"Metal is a subclass of earth. In almost every type of metal there are fine earth particles which enable me to bend it to my will."  
"Well aren't you powerful." he stretches and yawn, picking up a book on the coffee table to write something in.  
"What are you writing?" I ask trying to get a peak.  
He pulls away from me. "Sorry, it's private"  
"That's fine. Here I'll take the dishes" I grab the bowl, forks and dressing and take them to the kitchen, washing them and leave them to drain. I come back to the room and find Klaudeous fast asleep on the couch. I smile and take the book from his hands. For a split second I think about reading it but I close it and set it aside. Looking around, I find his hall closet and retrieve a blanket for him then join Shadow on the couch after turning off all the light and let sleep consume me.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I make breakfast for my teammate. Pancakes, and bacon with a side of seasonal berries. Both Klaudeous and Shadow, trudge into the kitchen. Shadow sits on the counter top leaning against the fridge, slowly falling back asleep while Klaudeous actually falls asleep at the table. I set a plate of food in front of him and run my hands through his abnormally soft hair which wakes him.  
"Thank you for breakfast" he yawns, rubbing his eyes.  
"You're welcome. It's the least I can do after crashing on your couch."  
"We're a team. You can crash here anytime." he flashes a toothy smile and digs in.

* * *

At the guild hall, I head straight to Master Makarov with a concern of mine. I walk into his office without knocking and sit down. Makarov keeps his eyes closed as he waits for me to say what's on my mind. It takes me a full five minutes before I can speak.  
"I might have killed his brother..." Makarov finally opens his eyes. His gaze is calm and collected as he waits for me to finish. "Oh god. What if I did? He'll hate me!"  
"My child. You do not know for sure that his brother is the boy. If he is, then tell him. The longer you wait the more pain you'll be in. It's time for you to come to terms with your past." I shake my head. I don't want to remember I just want to forget. Standing, I leave his office and go to the bar. Mira sees me frustrated and tries to cheer me up but to no avail. Despite it being early, I drown my sorrow in liquor.

"That's my girl! Drink like there's no tomorrow!" Cana drunkenly slips an arm around me shoving another bottle in my hand. I hiccup and take the bottle.

"Today...is shit..._hiccup"_ I chug the new bottle until it's contents are empty and throw it across the room nearly hitting Laxus. The thunder dragon glares at me then Cana then Mira and walks away. Mira waves over Klaudeous telling him to take me home. He hoist me over his shoulder as I protest and try to wiggle free.

"You're drunk. The only thing you're doing to drinking some water and going to sleep" there's no room for debate in his voice.

I kick and hit his back as hard as I can. "Shadow! I'm being kidnapped! Let me go you beautiful eyed freak."

Shadow giggles and continues eating fish with Pantherlily, waving goodbye to us. Klaudeous runs home setting me on his bed. "You stay put. I'll get you some water"

"Never. Why don't you go to sleep and I'll sneak out." I say leaning to my right side but not fully tipping over "I'm not even drunk!"

Klaudeous comes back with some water. "You are very drunk and can't even sit up straight. Tell me, do you know where you are?"

"I'm at the guild hall of course what kind of question is that? Mira! Where's my...oh hey a drink!" I take the water and down half before spitting it out. "This is water you suck!"

My teammate chuckles and lays me back on the bed once I start to yawn. My hand reaches out to grab his before he leaves. We lock eyes for a moment and his face turns red. I laugh weakly and fall asleep. Klaudeous sits next to me setting the glass on the nightstand. He brushes my hair out of my face. "You have no idea how beautiful you are Nakita Myr.

* * *

My head is pounding. Like it's pounding very hard. Sitting up in the bed I notice a some water and a pill on the nightstand. A note next to it read, _"In case you have a headache. Dinner is in the fridge. Shadow and I took up a last minute quest so I'll be home late." _Well so much for leaving. I down the pill and walk out the room. I notice that he has many photos of nature and his family. I take my time browsing through each one carefully until one photo in particular. Klaudeous is standing next to a younger boy who looks alarmingly like him...and the boy I killed. I back away from the photo as if it was cursed. Just before the tears fall, the door opens and Shadow cries out.

"We're home!"

"Did you miss us? I hope you weren't awake for too long." Klaudeous comes over to me and sees me staring at the photo. "Yeah that's Leo. I swear one day I'll find the person who killed him and kill that person with my bare hands.

Now I really can't tell him. "What if you find that person and they apologize. And they're very sorry for what they did?"

"Bullshit. I don't care how sorry they are. A thousand apologizes will never bring him back! I want to watch the life drain from his eyes as I strangle him. They took something precious to me, I'm simply returning the favor."

The looks in his eyes and his matter-of-fact tone of voice tell me he's not kidding. He can never know. But I have to tell him one day regardless of how I feel. He stalks off to the kitchen and opens the fridge. He tells me that he'll heat my food up for me and join me for dinner. The three of us eat on the couch and then wash dishes. Back on the couch both Klaudeous and I read some books while Shadow sleep. As I read, I can't help but think how he'll react when he finds out. I close my eyes attempting to push the bad thoughts away and end up falling asleep.

* * *

**_Two Months Later*_**

"Naki! Do a book quest with me please?" Levvy McGarden jogs over to me with her arms full of books.

I look up from the ancient text I was reading to study her. "Sure. I'll let Klaud know. Are you delivering those books?" I ask inclining my head.

"Oh no I'm heading to the guild library first to put these away. Want to come with? I could use the help."

I nod and follow her to the library still reading my book. She actually has more stacks of books on the library floor when we enter. Knowing I won't be able to read I close my book to help the Solid Script mage. First we sort the the books by subject. There's many historical texts along with political and enchanted texts. To my surprise we create about four very massive different piles.

An hour later the two of us have paused to read over the last manuscript she has. The manuscript tells of a lost, ancient blood line that once rules over Fiore. Intrigued, we keep reading feeling the magic roll of the text in waves.

Suddenly, Levvy sits up with a smug look on her face. "So, what's the deal with you and Klaudeous?"

I don't bother looking up from the text to answer her. "Nothing. We're just friends."

"Right... 'friends'. Have you seen the way he looks at you? Ever since you guys became a team, he's been very flirty."

Yes I've seen that look in those stormy eyes. "No I haven't. Also he's not flirting, he's just being nice"

"Really? Just being nice? I don't think so."

"Levvy." I snap. "I can never be more than friends with Klaudeous. I promised myself."

She falls quiet and quickly changes the subject to the quest we should have already left for. It's a simple pick up and deliver quest: more books. As we leave the library, I catch the faint smell of Klaudeous in one of the aisles. Outside, I see him talking to Warren so my mind is a bit at ease. Waving him over I ask if he want to go with Levvy and I but he declines saying it should be a girls trip. I wave goodbye and follow Levvy out the guildhall.

I'm very thankful that we don't have to take the train for this mission for it's just some ways outside of town. The walk itself is about 30 minutes as we come upon a quaint little house that's covered in vines. A kind old lady wearing a long red dress and matching shawl invites us in. Her eyes stay closed and her smile never falters as she offers us tea that we respectfully decline. She points with her cane to two big bags that are full of books. Levvy takes the smaller looking bag while I take the bigger one. Each bag has an address on them; one goes to the Cathedral while the other goes to a house. We wave goodbye to the kind lady, telling her we'll be back soon.

The walk back to Magnolia is a lot slower than before. We split up once we get into town to save more time. I realize that the house I'm delivering to is way across town making me thankful Levvy conjured a cart for me. As I walk, I pass the South Gate Park running into Shadow. Eventually, I double back to cut through it to save time. Luckily for me the house I'm looking for is down the street from the park. Ringing the doorbell, a younger woman opens the door holding a rambunctious toddler. She looks confused at first but when I show her the books her face light up. She let's me in instructing me to set the books down by a wall to wall bookshelf. Her collection of books out does Klaudeous but not Levvy. I wave goodbye making my way to the edge of town where Levvy waits for me.

Back at the old lady's house, she offers us a small amount of gold and two books each. Satisfied, we take our leave and start walking home. Halfway home, some figures come out of the tress surrounding us. I take note of the crossing knives guild mark on one of the guys shoulder and freeze. _It's the Red Mist! _I stand protectively in front of Levvy as a tall figure steps forward. His long, red hair resembles that of the blood he draws from all his victims. His piercing blue eyes reflect nothing but death and malice. He is the last person I'd ever hoped to see.

"Long time no see beautiful. Whatcha been up to?" His friendly tone does not match the murderous look on his face.

"Erik...how- how did you find me?" His name rolls of my tongue like acid.

"Now now my lovely, you know I'd never give you up. You are mine after all. Though it's been an arduous two years I've finally found you."

Levvy gets closer to me and whispers, "Who are they? How do they know you?"

I ignore her questions. My first priority is her safety and keeping my past a secret. "Shadow take Levvy out of here" My exceed doesn't ask any questions as she flies away with Levvy, her shouting at me as she goes.

"Wow. Well that was rude, you didn't introduce us." Erik laughs. "My my Naki, you truly are something else"

Without warning he creates a dome of air around my head, sucking the air out of me. I gasp, trying to create a golem, or even uproot a tree root to save myself or attack. Right before I pass out he ends his torment and I'm left on the ground gasping.

"Now, you know what happens next. You will come back with us. The boss has some words for you"

Still gasping, I barely get the next words out of my mouth. "Wait...give me...six months."

"Six months? For what?"

I rack my mind to make a logical excuse. "If I leave now, my guild will come after me, especially since Levvy has no doubt told the others what's happening right now. I'll meet you here in six months. I promise I'll be here Erik. I've never broken my promises to you."

He contemplates my proposal. "Three months. If you're not here or you think about running away, I'll burn everything you have ever loved."

Before I could respond, him and the rest of his group are teleported away. What have I done?


	3. Chapter 3

_Today I'll tell the tale of how I met my first love, Erik Long and how I betrayed him..._

**11 years ago***

It was another cold and rainy day. No food, no shelter, no warmth from my mother. It's already been a year since she disappeared and I haven't found a single trace of her. Mom, where did you go?

My feet take me deeper into the forest once I've been shunned from another village yet again. The forest is the only thing I have to physically remember my mother. Her rough scales felt like the bark of the trees and shined brightly like the dew covered leaves when the morning sun hits them. A few tears escape me but I wipe them away. I have no time for tears today. A broken tree is found making me elated for the shelter. It's not hollowed out so I carve some of the middle out to make it into a sleeping space. Hopefully things will be better in the morning.

When morning comes I hear a knocking sound on one of the trees. I peak out the tree I am in and see a boy around my age chopping away at a tree. He has short, wavy red hair wielding an axe that's half his size. I walk closer intrigued on why he's out here. He stops swinging to point the blade in my direction.

"Who are you?"

I quickly take a step back and speak shyly. "I don't mean to intrude I'm sorry."

"That doesn't answer my question girl." He spits venomously.

"My name is Nakita. I'm looking for my mom."

"You lost your mom?" The boys demeanor changes. "What about your dad?"

I shake my head. "I don't have a father. My mother is the queen of all earth dragons named Artemisia."

He laughs. I pout. Great another person who won't believe me. He has me follow him to an abandoned church that's not to far away. Inside, there are lots of rough looking men and cold looking females. Scared, I stay close to the boy as he walks up to a buff, jagged looking man wearing black pants with animal fur tied around his waist. He has gray hair and scars all over his chest. The hilt of a broad sword can be seen poking out over his left shoulder. The man looks down at the two of us with a piercing, near murderous gaze. He's very scary.

"Who's this Erik?" The man demands in a deep voice.

"I found her in the wood while chopping at trees. Can we keep her? She has no home." Erik asks

"Hmm..." the scary man looks me over a few times. "What's your magic?"

"D-dragon s-slayer magic sir." I wish the floor would just swallow me whole!

He rubs his chin and nodz. "Very well then. Welcome to the Red Mist. Erik will take you to get your guild mark. My name is Zore but you will call me 'Boss' got it?"

I nod and he walks away. Erik takes me to what looks like a bar and some lady in a bikini stamps my right arm. When she finished there are two red crossing blades with a crescent beneath them. Cool.  
"Welcome to the Red Mist!" Erik smiles grabbing my hand and running me back outside.  
I blush. He has a nice smile. "Thank you"

Over the next few years Erik and I grew closer doing nearly everything together. Playing, training, doing odd jobs for the guild; we were inseparable. He taught me how to be stealthy as a ninja and quick as a cat. During one of out training sessions we found an egg in the forest that later hatched into Shadow. The older we got the more attracted I became to my best friend. He too fell for me. Soon after my 15th birthday we were taken on our first true mission. A test of some sorts to prove we were ready to becomes assassins.

* * *

The house we're at is small and on the edge of town. About three kids, a boy and two, and one female adult are seen in the living room. The family looks to be enjoying a board game. The woman, who I assume is the mother, has beautiful auburn hair wearing a pink cardigan and jeans. The two girls sitting on either side of her are identical twins. Both have the same hair as their mother and are wrapped in individual blankets. Lastly, the boy has short, wavy brown hair and wears a blue sweater. His smile screams innocence.  
While I slip through the back door, Erik moves to knock on the front door. The woman goes to the door opening it to find Erik and engages in small just before he slips his knife into her gut. She falls to the floor with a thud. Just before the kids can go to see what's wrong, I bind them to the floor with vines. The bewilderment in their eyes is unmistakable as both Erik and I come into the room. The children sit in the room crying buckets of tears. One of the girls asks what happened to her mom. Without warning, Erik slits her throat, a mad smile on his face. The other two scream in horror. For a moment I blank out. I don't want to do this. This is wrong and immoral. A knife is pressed into my hand and I looks up. Erik has killed the other girl, her pale blue eyes now lifeless. The boy starts to cry and plead, asking not to end up like his cousins. He fights and tugs against the restraints. Knowing I have to do this, I close my eyes and press the blade to his gut. When I open my eyes, his eyes stare back at me. Blood trickles down the side of his mouth just before he coughs up more. I watch stunned as the life drains from his eyes and he falls over. Pulling the blade out, I drop it and step back. Erik catches me right before I fall. Picking me up, he carries me outside and I pass out.

* * *

I've made my first kill on this night. I hated it. Erik never left my side as I went to kill more innocent people for my guild until Makarov found me and took me to Fairy Tail. The day I leave Red Mist was the worst day of my life. My best friend, my first friend, I have left behind without so much a goodbye or even a note. He'll come looking for me no doubt but I can never go back to a life of killing.


	4. Chapter 4

Why me? Why did I go and let him have his way? Levvy is gonna give me an earful no doubt when o get back to the guild. Can I just die now? I start to walk home as soon as I enter Magnolia once more, but my thoughts get the best of me and I return to Fairy Tail. I take the scenic route in hopes to clear my mind and stop my body from shaking. Should I tell the Master? Hell, should I even tell anyone? Who am I kidding? I can never let them know. I can never let him know. This sucks.

The loud ruckus of the guild hall greets me and I'm ecstatic that no one has noticed me yet. I slip away to go see Master Makarov but I'm spotted by a very angry Levvy. The Solid Script mage chews me out and interrogates me for a full five minutes before both Gajeel and Kladeous come to my rescue. The only thing I manage to tell her is that everything is ok. For now. Rubbing my temples, I sit at the bar with Klaudeous and he gently rubs my back. I know for a fact that he'll ask me questions later but I'm not sure what to tell him. Lisanna passes us some drinks and I down mines like a shot.

Fuck it. "I ran into some former guild members. They were assholes back in the day so I left. One of them didn't like me leaving so he has a bone to pick. Don't ask."

My teammate silently stares at me before responding with a strained voice. "He?"

"Erik. My childhood friend." I don't dare tell we were lovers.

Kladeous turns me towards him and gets right in my face. "I won't let anyone take you from me." I'm pretty sure my entire face has gone red because the Strauss sisters are giggling and Kladeous has a wicked grin on his face. Damn he's attractive. I pull away trying to calm my hammering heart but he just throws an arm around me and ask for another round of drinks.

After I get a bit buzzed, some hours later, I go to Makarov and inform him of my plan to leave in three months. A look of concern crosses his face. He doesn't want me to leave but also knows that I have to deal with my demons on my own. Makarov informs me that I must return or he will send for me, whether I want him to or not.

That evening, Kladeous walks Shadow and I home. To my surprise he doesn't come inside. As soon as my Exeed goes inside he traps me next to the door frame. His grey eyes look darker, more deadly, in the dim lighting above us; his breath smells like liquor with a faint hint of cinnamon. For what seems like hours neither of us move or utter a single sound. He cups my chin and tilts my face towards him. My eyes immediately close, but why? Fear? Anxiety? A part of me wants his kiss but another side is desperately screaming no. I open my eyes just as he plants a feather light kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight...Nakita." the boy with the grey eyes smirks and walks away whistling a happy tune. My legs nearly give out on me as I grip the door frame. I shakily walk inside, closing and locking the door behind me. I stand in the small corridor for a cool minute reminiscing on the intense look in his eyes. Wow. Finally, I push up off the wall and to my bedroom. Shadow is asleep my the window, a pile of books and some scrolls lay at her feet. More books are littered throughout the room on the floor, dresser, desk and bed. The pots of plants that are hanging above my dresser to my right are wilting and will soon need to be replaced. My room is a mess, I think I'll stay in and do a deep clean. I push the books off my bed and search for my discarded pajama pants in the tangles of my blankets. The blue and white polka dotted pants are halfway hanging off my bed once a retrieve and put them on. I toss my dirty clothes into the laundry basket then plop on my bed inviting the sweet kiss of sleep.

* * *

Morning light peeks through my curtains landing on face, waking me. I groan and roll over trying to fall back into my action packed dream but fail. Sighing, I sit up and look around my eyes falling on my mess of a room. Books, scrolls and clothes are littered throughout my bedroom floor. Most of the books I have are actually from Levvy, we are deciphering some ancient text together. My dresser has a few photos of my friends along with a dragon statue and three books. Above my dresser are two Peace Lily plants and Kimberly Queen ferns. Near the door where my desk is, piles of scrolls and quills sit atop my desk. I should really organize those. Today will be a busy day. I go to the window and draw my curtains back letting in the extremely bright morning light. Shadow wakes up and looks at me groggily. Just like me, she's not the biggest fan of mornings. I pick her up and make my way to the kitchen.

The two of us stand in the kitchen in search of breakfast. The fridge is full of fruit, organic minerals, milk, bread, and water. Jeez I have to go shopping too?! I take out the two apples, a pack of strawberries and one large grapefruit and set them on the counter. Shadow takes all the strawberries for they're her favorite while I cut up the apples and grapefruit. The sweetness from the apples put me in a rather calming mood. After we eat, I down a glass of water then walk to my bookshelf in the living room. I scan the shelves hoping that the book that contains my money is there. Thankfully it is and I pull it from between two large encyclopedias. I keep my money for food on my bookshelf trapped in a book so I never misplace it. There's about 50,000 jewels here for food. More than enough for Shadow and I and maybe even extra to buy some sweets. Setting the money on my small coffee table I move to get dressed but the doorbell rings. I head to the door wondering who could possibly be here so early.

"Who is it?" I call from behind the door.

"You're favorite teammate."

Kladeous. I open the door to invite him in. "Aftern- whoa. I never thought you'd be the type to make such strong advances on me" Kladeous winks, his cheeks turn red as soon as he lays eyes on me.

"What?" I ask with a confused look.

"Well normally I would say you look incredibly lovely today but given the um... circumstances you'd kill me." he points to my chest.  
I look down and realize I'm only in my bra. Embarrassed, I slam the door in his face and rush to my room to put on the first shirt I find. How did I forget to put a shirt on this morning? I open the door again, hesitantly looking up at him and his smug expression. "W-what are you doing her Klaud?"

"Well it is the afternoon and I came by to check on you because you're usually at the guild hall before me."

"I overslept? Well that's great. Anyways I need to go grocery shopping and clean my house today so go on a mission without me."

"I can help. I'm a very good cleaner if I do say so myself." he smiles.

You, my friend have walked into your next downfall. "Why thank you. You can start by going to the market for me. Pick up any type of meat, strawberries for Shadow, you know what I'll just make you a list." I turn away from the door and he follows. I find a pen and paper writing down the food I'd need for the house, hand it to him and shoo him out the door. Just as I turn away he knocks on the door once more.  
"What?"  
"Money?" crap. I open the door and hand him the money and slam it in his face. I sigh and move to my mess of a room.

I gather my dirty clothes off the floor and stuff them into my overly stuffed laundry basket even more. Two doors down, I throw my first load into the wash with lots of soap. Once the clothes are in the wash, Shadow helps me put the books and scrolls in the room in neat piles on the floor. Most of the books I have are nothing more than ancient text dating back one to two centuries ago. Certain texts talk of dragons, other speak of lost magic, all truly fascinating. My favorite one is a manuscript in a lost language called Rayua. I pull the manuscript from the piles to look over it for the tenth time this week.

"You should be cleaning Naki." a voice says from behind me making me jump.

"Holy fuck Kladeous! You scared the shit out of me." I face the Aura mage with a glare after I've calmed down a bit. "How did you even get in here?"

"I rang the doorbell like three times. Shadow finally answered it once you didn't get up."

Shadow giggles and flies around the room. "You were really into the scroll Naki. I knew you'd end up reading instead of cleaning."

I huff and take the bags from Kladeous leading him to the kitchen. "I trust you found everything ok?"

"Of course. Anything for my Princess."

"He likes youuu!" Shadow purrs.

"Hush! And stop copying Happy! It's bad enough he's rubbed off on you despite him and Natsu being gone." I growl

"But Naki, you know you like him. Why don't you give him a smooch?" she teases, causing me to chase her. Instead, Shadow flies out the window and down the street. "Have fun cleaning you two!"

I'm going to kill her. Great now I'm stuck with Kladeous who'll be an obnoxious flirt all day. I sigh and start to put the food away while he watches. Knowing this will be a long afternoon, I hand Kladeous a broom and dust pan, instructing him to clean the kitchen then disappear into my room. While the mage cleans, I stack books on my dresser and up against the wall near my bed. I then head to my wash room, depositing the final load into the wash as the first load dries. Kladeous comes to me as soon as he finishes the kitchen, asking for more work. Since my living room stays spotless, I make him sit on the couch as I go back to vacuum my room. Ten minutes later, I finally collapse on the couch.

* * *

I sit up at the smell of grilled meat. Holy crap I fell asleep. Turning, I see Kladeous cooking in my kitchen humming to himself. I stretch and yawn remembering that I had clothes in the washer and dryer. Much to my surprise, both loads of clothes are on my bed. I go back to Kladeous and watch him cook.

"Thank you. For taking my laundry out and cooking."

"No problem. I was going to fold them but I respect your privacy in personal items." he chuckles.

"Hehe. Smells good. You know you didn't have to cook. What are you cooking?"

"The least I could do my Princess." I roll my eyes at his pet name. "And I'm making chipotle honey chicken."

I reach for the bottle of honey that he has out. I take the spoon that's resting inside and lick the sweet nectar. The clank of metal tears me from my thoughts. I look up and see Kladeous staring intently at me. He walks around the kitchen counter and grabs the hand that has the spoon in it. Not once do we break eye contact as he raises the spoon to his mouth and licks the rest of the honey off. Fuck that was hot.

"Don't ever do that in front of me again." he warns. I gulp and nod. He leaves me to continue cooking but the thick tension in the air doesn't go away. After he finishes cooking, Kladeous picks up his coat and heads to the door.

"Leaving already? Stay and eat with me." I follow him to the doorway.

He turns towards me quickly, getting right in my face once more. "If I stay a moment longer, I might do something I will regret."

"Kladeous...you won't." Apparently those were the wrong words to say at the moment because I find myself pinned tightly against the wall, his lips a breath away from mine. His dark, stormy grey eyes bore into the depths of my souls, freezing me in place. My heart hammers in my chest, I'm sure he can hear it.

"I crave you Nakita. You have no idea what you do to me. But you're not ready for me yet." he whispers fiercely , letting me go, closing the door behind him. I stand there, staring at the place he once was in. Too many emotions are running through me right now. Confusion, lust, happiness...but most of all fear.


	5. Chapter 5

Today is the day. Today's the day I go back to my former guild. Today is the day I've dreaded my entire life. My walk to the guild hall hurts. I haven't told anyone other than Makarov of the events that will be taking place today. I hope I'll be able to slip away unnoticed. As I walk through the door of our great guild, Shadow immediately flies towards Klaudeous, showing him the basket full of strawberries she picked earlier this morning. The two laugh and I smile. I watch the two talk for a bit before going over to join them. Klaudeous begs me to go on a quest with me. Apparently, the Mayor of Hanna village arrived while I was gone this morning requesting our aid with a magical maze. This maze randomly appeared near the village's farm and the citizens are unsure what's inside. What a time to be alive.

* * *

"You know when you said magical maze I pictured fairies, rainbows, and magical water fountains." Klaudeous looks at me with a deadpan gaze.

"Sorry for having an imagination?"

My partner shakes his head. "It's official. You are the weirdest partner I'll ever have."

"Excuse me! I'm the only partner you'll ever have!"

"Oh? The only partner?" He smirks wickedly. " Guess I'll start planning the wedding then."

I stop momentarily. "Wedding? Who's getting married?"

"Who else but us my love? I'll give you a night you won't forget." he winks making me blush and speed walk past him.  
The maze is full of greenery. Bushes, grass, and small flowers here and there. The only thing that's off about it is that I can't smell anything on the outside. Ever since we came in, the exit has been sealed off. Not even Shadow can fly up and out of here. As we push forward, the maze leads us to a clearing that turns into a small village. The sight of the small, western theme village throws the three of us off. Children run through the dusty street, women in long dresses carrying parasols walking to and from market stands while men get tossed out bars. I'm intrigued. As we walk through the town I realize we're in an illusion.

"Klaudeous. This is an illusion."

"How can you tell?"

"They have no scent. Besides I feel no vibrations in the earth from the people walking and running."

Klaudeous moves to speak but a little girl tugs his arm. "If you want to proceed, draw the son before noon."

"Huh?" But the little girl runs off and disappears into the busy crowd.

My partner and I exchange looks. Draw the sun? What does that mean? Shadow warns that we have fifteen minutes before noon. Just our luck. We split up to ask around for clues. The townsfolk, are no help much to our dismay and it leaves us with less than ten minutes to find a clue. The three of us split up after Klaudeous suggest we look for landmarks that involve the sun. There's not much to really look at. The market stalls hold nothing but fruit and dried meat; the water hole is surrounded by jugs and people waiting to fill them; finally, the bars are just filled with drunks and card games. I shake my head and rendezvous with my team. Shadow sits defeated on the floor and draws a sun symbol with her paw.

"What if the sun isn't the big ball in the sky. What if what we're meant to draw a person?" Klaudeous theorizes.

"Not a bad idea with the two minutes we have left. But who's son are we drawing?"

"Him." He points to the small statue beneath the clock tower no to far away from us. Walking towards it, the plague beneath the bronze figure reads In Memory of William Son Asher. Taking a stick I found, I draw a stick figure of a boy just as the clock strikes twelve. After the third chime from the clock tower, the entire town disappears. Standing, I realize we're back in the lush green maze once more. We continue our journey deeper to the heart of the maze wondering what other mysteries await us.

Surprisingly we don't encounter any more illusions the longer we walk. For what seems like hours, we wander through, coming to dead ends or even back to our original spot where the first illusion took place. Shadow gets tired and rests on Klaudeous's extremely soft hair as if it were the most comfortable bed she's ever been on while I take out some grapes and share with Klaudeous. Soon enough we come to a cave. Sun and moon symbols decorate the outer edges of the cave's entrance. I take note of the inscribed writing mixed in with the symbols. They read xi fesr xro ziy iax ox iero foit osiso yiat soor yiat roxesy liwo es xro ritac.

"It's ancient Rayua! I've never seen the text anywhere outside the books I've read!" I exclaimed, hardly able to contain my excitement. "But what it translates to is most peculiar."

"What does it mean?" Klaudeous asks, removing Shadow from his head.

"To find the way out set aside fear embrace your need your destiny, love in the dark."

"Maybe the cave trying to tell you two to kiss!" Shadow mocks, flying in circles around us.

The aura mage chuckles. "As much as I hope that is true, I don't think that's the case."

I shake my head and grab the torch hanging on the wall. "Shall we?"

My two teammates walk ahead of me and into the cave. The cave is dark and damp with jagged rocks across its wall and without the light from the torch, we'd be running blind. Running water can be heard but not detected which really drives me crazy. Not even my seismic sense can help navigate the cave since it's a magical one. The longer we walk, the more uneasy we become and the more the torch starts to dim. There have been no signs of life, or even an exit, not even a fork in the road has appeared! Klaudeous huffs clearly bored and tired of this walking. Secretly, I had hoped we'd be fighting something. Suddenly, the walls go from jagged rocks to a painted off white type color. Klaudeous takes the torch from my hands and holds it up to the wall. A painting of a man and woman embracing adorn the wall accompanied with small blue flowers. The man is wearing a white robe while the woman wears a red robe. Next to the two figures is a bridge, a broken bridge. On one side of the bridge is the woman with tears running down her cheek, reaching for the man. Further down is them in front of what I assume is this very cave. _It's a love story_.

Klaudeous turns towards me. "They were lovers. Kept apart by fate yet they found away to be together."

"Love in the dark." I whisper.

The mage takes a step towards me, the embers of the torch highlight his cheekbones making him look beautiful. His hand comes to cup my cheek and my heart quickens. No no...this cannot be happening. He better not, this is the last thing I need today. Between the hammering of my heart and the anxiety building up inside me, I can hardly move a muscle as Klaudeous moves his hand to the back of my head pulling me to him just as the flame snuffs out. I shut my eyes tight to try to block the feeling of his lips on mine. Strange...he doesn't kiss me; instead he just holds me against his chest, his heart beating as fast as mine is. I try to pull away but he holds me tightly, not wanting to let go just yet. I keep my face buried in his chest finding it comforting in the silence of the darkness.

A light etches its way into my field of vision. Klaudeous lets go of me and I gasp in surprise. The entire cave wall and ceiling is illuminated in red, green and blue lights. The sight is indeed breathtaking. The lights continue down the cave and I run down the corridor without so much as a second thought. Shadow is right at my side as the cave clears into the village of Hanna. We did it. We made it through. Just as Klaudeous emerges from the cave's exit, the entire maze disappears. I frown. That cave, that maze, was the first place I've seen the ancient text of Rayua and could have possibly be a missing link to the lost culture. Looking around I notice that it's already sunset. Oh crap...Erik will be looking for me. Without looking back, Shadow flies me all the way back to Magnolia leaving a very confused Kladeous behind.

* * *

I'm too late. I'm back a the guild hall and Erik, along with four other mages are there fighting with Gajeel, Cana, Lisanna and Elfman. Lisanna gets blown into her brother, knocking him into a nearby pillar causing Mira to rush over to them. Gajeel and Cana stand some distance away in case they get targeted next. I run into the middle of the fight in hopes to stop it. Erik smiles when he sees me, walking over to grab me by the throat.

"Where the fuck were you?" he spits.

"I didn't think the mission would take so long. I went straight to the forest afterward but you weren't there." I gasp, trying to get some air. He drops me.

"I told you not to be late. You know the consequences Naki."

"Naki who is this punk?" Gajeel growls.

"The person who will end you if you don't be quiet." Erik's red hair rises around him as he summons another gust of wind to knock the Iron dragon down.

"Stop it! I told you I'd go with you so stop hurting my friends Erik!" I cry out, putting a hand on his arm. His dark blue eyes look down on me and he tsk. He yanks me up and ushers me to the door. My guildmates call out to me but I don't answer them. That is until I hear his voice.

"Where the fuck do you think you're taking my partner?" Klaudeous stands in the doorway panting hard, a deadly glare pointed directly at Erik.

"Oh? You're her partner? My my Naki you sure do have a think for the deadly ones." Erik slaps some magic sealing stones on my wrist. "And what is my dear Nakita here to you really?"

Klaudeous looks me dead in the eye. "She's the love of my life." His aura flares red as he rushes toward Erik, engaging in a heated battle. I want helplessly from the sidelines as Erik rapidly forces Klaudeous on the offensive with his intense wind magic. I scream and beg for the two to stop fighting, I just want to leave. Klaudeous gets hit by multiple air blades that pierce through his aura shield, quickly ending the fight. Erik grabs him by his hair and slams him into the ground.

"You know, you really look like some kid Naki and I killed on our first mission together." my whole face pales at his declaration. He's not supposed to know!

"Erik please...he doesn't know."

"Why not?" he looks between the two of us. "Oh, I get it. Since this weakling has feelings for you, you thought you'd spare him the bad news. Ha!"

"S-shut u-up. You...know nothing" Klaudeous raises his bloodied face to look at Erik.

Erik kicks him hard in the gut. "So she never told you we snuck into a house late one night and killed a family of four? Three females and one brown haired boy? She never told you how he pathetically begged for her to spare his life just as she sank her blade into his gut and watched the life drain from his eyes?"

Klaudeous locks eyes with me. He wants me to deny it but all I can do is cry and say I'm sorry over and over. With a newfound strength, Klaudeous's aura turns orange and he rushes towards me. He slams me into the wall, squeezing my airways shuts. I kick and squirm trying to get free but his grip only gets tighter.

"You killed him! You fucking killed my little brother! I should kill you right now." the soft grey eyes that I've always loved are now filled with malice, rage and bloodlust. As spots begin to dance in my eyes, Gajeel comes and knocks the enrages Klaudeous out with his iron club. I'm left gasping on the ground. But before the dragon slayer can move to pick me up, I get teleported to Erik's side.

"Well it was nice meeting you Fairy Tail but we really should get going." he smiles and the six of us are gone in an instant leaving the entire guild stunned.

* * *

The Red Mist. My former home. I'd rather be dead then be back here. As Erik leads be through the wooden double doors, I'm hit with the familiar stench of blood mixed with booze. Some individuals are engaging in fist fights or flirting with the women at the bar. Faces new and old surround me as I get brought to The Boss. He looks the same as when I left. Scarred, bare chest, animal skin tied around his waist, black pants, and the added bonus of an eyepatch covering his left eye. The broad sword that he carries is at his feet instead of strapped to his back. He says nothing as I fall before him, only stares. I return the stares, refusing to be intimidating by him. The Boss points to the brick wall to his left, a huge bull eye is painted on it with four leather buckles attached to it. Erik solemnly drags me to the wall, buckling me to the wall face first. He then proceeds to tear my shirt off and throw a bucket of room temperature water on me.

"I'm sorry." he mouths. The look in his eyes is full of sorrow and regret.

The Boss's deep voice thunders throughout the room. "You have committed a crime that can never be forgiven. And for that you must suffer the wrath of the guild." The crack of a whip is heard as it strikes my backside. An intense burning sensation spreads through every fiber of my being._ CRACK! _The second blow digs deep into my shoulder blade where my guild mark is. Whoops and hollers from the assassins surrounding me are heard. This pain is unbearable please make it stop! Whip after whip, my skin tears and blood flows. An unknown amount of time passes by as my entire body goes limp as my torture continues. My eyes get heavy and I pass out from the pain. Cold water gets doused on me, waking me. I can't pass out now, the fun is just beginning.

Over an hour later, I'm unbuckled from my place on the and fall to the floor hard. Blood splatters are on the floor and some on the wall. My head spins as two guys drag me to the cellars below the building. I'm tossed on my back onto the hay covered floor. My back is on fire as I roll on my stomach I can feel the blood trailing down my back. My blurry eyes watch as a figure enters by cell and sits me up. Their mouth moves but no sound comes out. My world then goes black.


	6. Chapter 6

My whole body feels like lead and a dull, throbbing ache spreads through my back. The prison cell I'm in is cold, dark and damp and not at all comfortable. Ever since I've been tossed in here after my excessive beating, I've had little to no medical attention along with municipal food. They have chained my hands to the wall with magic sealing stones and wrapped my back, arms, and half my legs in thin bandages three different times the past week. The wraps have already been bleed through and get loose with each passing day. I feel lightheaded, hot, and extremely thirsty. The lack of medical attention and food is just another torture method for the worst of the worst. On occasions some of the newer Red Mist members come to mock me saying things like 'I'm worthless' or even that I'll 'rot and die in here alone'. It makes me laugh when they say this since it might be true. I am pretty worthless. I'd rather die here than go back and face the hate filled expression of the one person I love.

Erik is the only person who visits me regularly. Sure we fought and he's the reason I'm back, but he's told me that he had no idea that I would be beaten and tortured among my arrival. The only thing he wanted was his best friend back. The person he grew to love. Once an assassin, always an assassin.

I wonder if...if _he's_ thinking about me. Probably not, I mean it's not everyday the love of your life lies and betrays you. Well I hope Shadow is doing ok. She's probably worrying about me, flying around the guild hall to get Master Makarov to send a team out to retrieve me. Oh man if someone does come for me, please let me be dead.

* * *

It's been nearly two weeks since Nakita has left unceremoniously. The ever so cheery Mira goes through her day with a small smile, Cana actually managing to get even more drunk and no one decides to picks a fight. The events surrounding the earth dragon slayer has been a very huge shock. Levvy and Lisanna are the only ones keeping about half the guild from devouring a certain Aura mage, especially Laxus and Gajeel. Though Laxus won't admit it, he views the young earth dragon slayer as his own kid sister the same as Wendy. Kladeous goes in and out the guild, taking on quests to quell the burning rage deep within him. Nakita Myr had his heart and instantly shattered it moments after he seriously confessed to her. It hurt him knowing she was the one who killed his little brother. The only sibling of his who actually looked up to him, who wanted to be like him. Why didn't she say anything? He sighs in frustration, taking his sixth quest of the week and makes haste for the train station.

The guild halls quiet and uneasy atmosphere gets bombarded with a familiar loud, obnoxious voice. "Yo what's up Fairy Tail!"

Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's one and only fire dragon slayer has finally returned home. Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy and Charle all flank the fire dragon, equally ecstatic to be home.

"Lucy!" Levvy runs to her best friend, embracing her. "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. It's good to be home."

"Gray-sama! Juvia has been waiting for your return!" The water mage chases the now half naked ice mage in a fit of love.

The return of Team Natsu from the 100 year quest has brought the guilds spirit up. Erza and Wendy chat with Mira while Natsu attempts to start a fight with Elfman and Laxus. Gajeel prevents Juvia from smothering Gray to death just as Makarov makes his appearance.

"It's good to see you home safely my children."

"Master!" They run towards Makarov but get stopped. "I hate to ask this of you so soon but I need Natsu and Wendy to rescue Nakita."

Natsu's eyes go dark. "What happened to her?"

"Shadow, I'm counting on you to inform them on your way to the guild. Gajeel you will be accompanying them."

The iron dragon slayer smirks and walks out the door with Lily and Shadow. Natsu and Wendy don't ask any questions and follow. As soon as they're gone Erza demands to know what happened. Levvy gives the mages the short version of the event that had taken place leaving her guildmates in shock.

* * *

The three day journey to the Red Mist guild is finally over. Shadow navigates the ever winding forest of her former home. When the rundown church hall appears, the door automatically becomes ash as Natsu gives his very own personal welcome. Most of the guild gets wiped out from just one of his fiery punches, displaying how much stronger the fire dragon has gotten during his leave. Gajeel and Pantherlily join their comrade sending more assassins flying throughout the room, clearing a path for Wendy. Iron and fire lay waste to many, causing some mages to flee. Carla accompanies Wendy as she tracks my scent to the dungeons below. Rotting flesh, blood and vomit are the three most prominent smells. What shocks the young dragonslayer is not the smells, but near lifeless form of my battered and bloodied body on the floor. Her delicate hands roam across my wounds. Healing as much as she can but my wounds are too deep, too infected. My Exceed appears, tears in her eyes, begging me to wake up. Quickly taking action, Wendy informs both Shadow and Carla to fly me back to the guild post haste or else I will die...

* * *

I know for a fact that I am not dead. How? My pillow would be a lot softer than it is now if I was. Also, I have a pillow. A weight at my side shifts, coming closer into my field of vision. A patch of purple fur is the only thing I can see, Reaching out slowly, I stroke the silently weeping Exceed of mine. Shadow only manages to cry harder when she feels my touch, hugging my hand to her. The silence between us is oddly comforting. We both have no need for words now that I'm in the safety of the guild. Porlyusica comes in with a rather grim smile, "ah, you're awake."

I nod. "How long have I been out?"

"Almost three weeks. I had feared you wouldn't make it."

"I'm here now aren't I?" The Edolas mage takes a seat and catches me up on all the events that have taken place, leaving me rather mute in shock. I still wish I was dead...

* * *

**something short for now. Next update will be longer**


End file.
